Darkness
by OneMoreTragicEnding
Summary: Sora's gone. Roxas' reaction? SoRoku


I made something like this on DeviantArt, on a meme for SoRoku. It's short, but it's a one shot. It's a little sad, I know. I don't know if you'll cry. But I hope you like it!

I don't think I need to say that Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, ne? If I owned that kickass game/manga, I wouldn't be writing these.

* * *

Darkness. Was it supposed to mean something? Falling, down, nothing to catch me. Dimly, memories come. Pushing them away. They're all painful.

I watch them. Slowly, they break me. As I etch my apology. Blood, from gripping the blade so hard, falls. Its around me, red, thick. The smell, coppery, intense. If I cry, no one would hear me.

My name. Roxas. It starts to fade, a memory I forget. Too similar, too similar to his. Take out the X. Mix them up. You get his name, my one, my only.

Barely managing to finish, the message crusted in blood. His face, flashes in my eyes. His smile, his laugh. That day he cried. The day he spoke to me. The day he said 'I love you.'

The day he died.

I cry; thunder answers my plea. _Bring him back._ I want to yell. Anything, is better than pain. My blood agrees with me. My heart does too.

Eyes growing heavy. I watch my life flash. It lingers on my days with Sora. So little days. Only a week. And yet, it went too fast.

Why? Why did I say that? Why did he leave? When I was about to tell him. I love you.

Nothing matters.

I'm just something to fuck, and throw out.

We might've been able to stay as one. Axel. The one who made it wrong. _This is wrong._

**You don't know me.**

I was fine. I cry, rain coming through the roof. The tree house is falling apart. Blood, mixing with rain and tears.

**Will someone ****f****ind me?**

I can't breathe. But I continue. Finishing my apology. His smell lingers here. The memory of the day before he left. Fresh, hot in my mind.

The best day of my life.

**If I can't bring myself t****o**** c****r****y**

**Will I brin****g**** myself to d****i****e?**

**V****anity, f****e****ar, re****m****ors****e**

**Rain ****s****cares me; to****o**** silent**

**R****unning does nothing**

**M****a****ybe I'll finally cry**

**But I know**

**I'll just be dead**

**Because nothing matters**

**The day you died**

**I can't survive.**

Crying out, begging to be heard. My heart aches; I fell it shuddering, stopping. Blood clouds my vision. I fall, my back swimming in blood. No sun. This is a sad day.

Can't be forgiven.

A message, written in blood and chiseled. Only for Sora. It was always all for him. From the day we met. Until now.

I want to yell out his name. I don't want him to see me die. My message, it won't reach him. He hated me. Especially when Axel said that.

In the lightning, you can read it.

_Sora, _

_There's no way to say I'm sorry. I want to cry out, to call you back. But I'm just a foolish teen; I shouldn't know what love is. Can I bring back time? No, this isn't a fantasy world. I wish I could. The train… you'd never get on it. I'd tell you the truth, not Axel's lie._

_Please, I can't stand it anymore. Blood is everywhere now. Condemn me to hell, I don't care. I'm no one. A Nobody. You're my Somebody. I shouldn't love you._

_I don't have a heart. But I can still love. I can't stand the pain; I can't bear thinking that this was my fault. You died. I can't live anymore._

_Sorry._

_Though you may hate it now, I'm eternally yours._

_Roxas._

I can see the light. The thing everyone gushes about. It's not interesting. Too bright. Lightning is darker than it. I smell burning; lightning hit the tree I'm in.

Oh, well. I hate my life, anyways.

There's a figure. Standing there, holding out his hand. I blink, sure I'm imagining it. He smiles. That smile I fell for. That look in his eyes.

"_Come on."_ I hear his voice, so soft. I start to cry. I've missed it. _"I've been waiting for you, you know. Welcome home."_

I run for him. Happy, exited. Haven't been so happy in a while. Tackling him to the ground. Surrounded by white light. So warm. So familiar. Sora, his eyes, so blue. I feel myself slipping away.

Like so many wish for. I die.

Tears running down my cheeks.

A smile on my lips.


End file.
